Rape Attempt
by Demons Of Doom
Summary: Poseidon tricks poor Hephaestus into doing something mean to Athena,
1. Chapter 1

Athena walked inside the smithy of Hephaestus. Zeus had declared himself neutral on the war at hand and respecting his desires, Athena asked the blacksmith of the gods for some new weapons. Her father wouldn't refuse her the aegis or his sword if she were to ask, but it felt, in some way, like cheating. And the goddess of war never cheated. She would beat Ares and Apollo and whoever stupid enough to oppose her cleanly. Her victory-and their humiliation- would be then the more sweet.

Hephaestus, big, burly and covered in sweat, greeted her quite friendly. She looked at him curiously. Hephaestus was a very shy and quiet god. He never talked, nor touched, more than it was absolutely necessary. Aphrodite had just dumped him, however. Maybe he was just feeling lonely. Smiling, Athena put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then she took off several bars of gold to offer him as payment for his work, but the blacksmith politely refused.

"Your love is the only payment I need" He assured her.

That was very nicely spoken. She liked Hephaestus. He was very kind to everyone and everything. He was ugly, and lame, but his soul possessed more beauty than any body or any face the other gods could presume of.

The blacksmith moved aside and led her to his smithy, where the new weapons were awaiting her. The door closed with a resounding metallic blow. And then, he suddenly attacked her.

Athena didn't knew what was happening until it was too late. No one had ever dared to attack her, except the impulsive Ares. And Hephaestus moved faster than she would have even imagined he could move. In seconds, the blacksmith had her on the floor, crushing her body with his bulk.

He ripped her gown and Athena tried to stop him. But he was stronger than she was and his huge body laying over hers made any movement almost impossible.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" She managed to gasp as he trapped both her hands on one of his huge fists

"He told me you like it rough…I know you want this. I want to give you…the love you seek…"

Hephaestus tried to force her legs open with his, but on this he found greater difficulty, for his legs were weak and hers healthy and strong..

"Zeus will punish you for this!" Athena screamed, trashing wildly and trying to free her hands. "You shall burn in the eternal flames of your lust and never ease your disgusting desires on the hole he will bury you on!"

The god smiled, his eyes bulging out on his excitement. Athena felt, for the very first time in her life, fear.. He was going to destroy her, take away her most precious possession, her virginity, one of the pillars of her divinity, of her identity.

Letting out an earth-shaking battle cry, she stopped her erratic kicking and allowed him to move between her legs just to lash out with renewed strength and kicking directly to his parts. Hephaestus moved aside and her foot impacted on his leg instead. He whimpered in pain, and the hold of his huge hand eased. The goddess freed one of her hands and punched him right on the mouth. Hephaestus, dazed by the blow, retreated a few inches. Before she could hit again, however, his other hand came forth and grabbed her arm roughly His nose was bleeding now and he seemed upset.

"Ea…Aphrodite would have never done that."

Athena heaved and waited, hoping he would desist but then she felt the touch of his hideous _thing _on her thigh. She twisted again, more frantically this time. Hephaestus was now less vehement on his attempts, but nonetheless the excitement of the struggled aroused him even more and he allowed his bulk to fall onto her again.

Athena grunted and turning bit one of his ears with all her might. Howling in pain, the blacksmith sat up taking his crisped hands to the bleeding wound. Her face a mask of outrage and terror, Athena turned on the floor and reached out for her fallen spear.

"Wha…Wait!!" Hephaestus screamed to her and grabbed her shoulder, trying to drag her back towards him

Athena turned and brought the spear down on his head with all her strength, trying to penetrate his skull with the head, but on her haste, she missed the blow and what was meant to be mortal, just dazed.

And then something warm spread over her leg and Athena trembled in both repulse and horror, seeing what it was. She hit him again, this time managing to cut him with the cruel bronze. Whimpering and moaning, Hephaestus struggled to stand, grabbing the spear to stop the attack, but not making another move to hold her.

Athena released the spear and retreated, making a desperate run towards the door, wiping the hideous liquid off her leg and throwing the dirty cloth to the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey!! Reviews! Second chapter, just for you…and for me XD

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Athena trembled as she tried to catch her breath. Outrage and fury made her feel the necessity to go back to that smithy and slay the pig that was Hephaestus. Fear and disgust compel her to stay on the safety of her temple. Her spear was left behind and so her shield. They were part of her, just like her arms and legs. She would have to go back. The mere thought made her shiver and the goddess sat down, trying to recover her composure.

Below all those torturing emotions, her mind kept working. A far little voice refused to give credit to what just happened, but not in stubborn denial. It was pointing out some important things. Hephaestus wasn't an aggressive god, like Poseidon was or her father. If the blacksmith didn't touch a hair of Aphrodite when he had her right on his bed chamber, why would he risk attacking _her_ who was a warrior goddess and one never defeated before. Hephaestus was also afraid of Zeus. Her father had not being kind to the blacksmith before. He wasn't stupid. Why bringing the rage of the Lord of the Universe for a few moments of physical pleasure?

Nothing made sense. Then one of the chaotic memories of what had just happened flashed on her mind with dreadful clarity

"_He told me you like it rough…"_

She raised her head, her eyes flashing like a sun-touched blade. Standing, the goddess of war run towards Zeus's palace and took the aegis which terrified every soul that placed their unfortunate eyes upon its surface and then armed herself with his sword and her own.

Hephaestus nursed his wounds, weeping. Why everyone mocked him this way? Why did everyone kept humiliating him? Wasn't he kind to them all? Didn't he make them precious gifts and powerful weapons? Wasn't he always given? Why was he damned to mockery and loneliness?

"Into thy feet, pig" A voice growled to him and the blacksmith jumped to his feet as an enraged Athena marched towards him.

"Athena, I…"

"Thou attacked me" She stated calmly although there was iron on her voice. "And I understand now that there was betrayal set upon thee…just the way thou have laid betrayal upon myself"

"No!" He protested "Don't say I have betrayed thy trust. Such accusation is more painful than the sting of the cruel bronze of thy spear. Poseidon came to me before and told me, as a friend would, that thou desired love. He, the most treacherous of us all, also said that neither god nor men would be allowed into thee till their courage and strength was proven and that thy struggle would be but a test to the one hoping to make thee theirs."

Athena clenched her jaw in anger and her glowing eyes narrowed.

"Thou are free of guilt. Still, I had thought in my heart that thou had more wits. No harm will come to thee from my hands, but know now that I shall never put mine trust into thee again."

And then she turned and took her spear from where Hephaestus had put it and picked her shield as well from where it had fallen.

"Cruel words thou stabbed mine hear with. But I keep hopes of friendship and for friendship is that I will say this. Athena, into thy heart I sense righteous anger. But think who thou think on defying. For Poseidon is for little less powerful that the god above us all-thy father- and that if vexed against thee, Zeus would have to defend his brother or his daughter."

"Let him be vexed, and let mine father choose the side he pleases. But this wont be left unpunished"


	3. Chapter 3

"Thou child of Zeus that beareth the aegis, whither are ye hastening?" Hera asked, seeing Athena walking, fully dressed in armor, to the gates of heaven "Have you forgotten thy father's warning? Shall thou try to aid the Achaeans, cruel punishment will fall unto thee"

"It's not Hector or the other Trojans that I charge against, but Poseidon, the vilest, cruelest and most coward of us all. He had tricked thy son, Hephaestus, into hurting me. He shall now know what power I behold and why not even Zeus dares to anger me."

Hera's eyes widen, seeing that she meant every word. Her flashing eyes were now burning and her strong arms were tensed in preparation for the coming battle. The white arm goddess turned to Hestia, who was always mild, and said to her.

"Out upon it, dear sister, the Tritogenia and Poseidon, the Earth Shaker, may engage in terrible battle. Nothing good may come out of it. Either they may hurt terribly one another, or Zeus may punish and wound one, the other, or both. Talk to her, thou that know how to put at ease the disturbed, as I go into Zeus, mine mate, and tell him what hast taken place"

Then both of them moved fast and Hestia walked to Athena and stayed her with soft words as Hera, the white-arm goddess, flew towards Zeus.

"Son of Cronos, who beareth the aegis, listen to what I must tell thee, for it's not on hostile purposes that I disobeyed thee again by leaving the palaces where we immortals live. Poseidon, your bold brother and mine as well, hast tricked Hephaestus, my poor son, into attacking Tritogenia. She is now outraged by the treacherous attack and desires revenge. Thou, who ruled both gods and mortals disclose into me what will come to pass: they may be stopped or allowed to engage in battle"

Zeus laughed.

"Before thou and flashing eyed Athena and Poseidon and Hephaestus were on the one side. Now you fight one another while Ares and Aphrodite and Apollo and Leto and Artemis, who delights in arrows, are still in strong alliance. I would like to believe that thou just try to fulfill my purposes of seeing the Achaeans flee to their ships like scared deer, but I know that thou are too fearless and shameless to think of doing what I have commanded."

"What a word hast thou said? Laugh and gloat if it pleases thee, but know that if those two engage in battle, the earth itself will tremble below their feet and if one should hurt badly the other, more of us will charge to get even, for Athena is dearest to me and to Artemis and to many more and Poseidon shall be as well to others."

Zeus roused then to his feet.

"Although insolent as always, thy words are still truthful. Those two may not engage in battle. Go then, as thou love her so dearly, and tell mine flashing eyed child that if she leaves, it may not be Poseidon's trident what will cause her harm, but mine thunderbolt"

"Thou are cruel and unfair, for you send me to smooth her rightful anger with threats, instead of disclosing into me what punishment shall befall Poseidon-the Earth Shaker - so I may use that to calm her wrath."

"What I may do to him has not yet occurred into my mind. But let her know that my heart waxed wondrous wroth. I will teach that bolt and coward dog how well I reward treachery."

And Hera failed not to hearken and she flew then to where Hestia, always mild and flashing eyed Athena stood, talking one in soothing tones and the other in mighty anger.

"Out upon it, thou child of Zeus that beareth the aegis, desist of thy wrath for the mightiest son of Cronos knows what has befallen thee. And now his heart waxed wondrous wroth and dreadful punishment shall be sent into that bolt and coward dog, the Earth Shaker."

"Thou have no need to tell me what I have thought of doing. Punishment will befall him indeed. My lance shall penetrate his broad and powerful chest Lets see if unwilling penetration suits him as he said imprudent and unwitting Hephaestus would suit me."

And then flashing-eyed Athena pushed aside prudent and mild Hestia and kept marching towards the gates. Hera took her hand and tried to stop her one more time, but was pushed back by the dreadful aegis; always fasten about the war goddess arm.

The sky all trembled then and dark clouds gathered on top of their beautiful heads as thunderbolts lashed out. One fell right at Athena's feet and stopped her. Vexed, the goddess raised both shield and spear, howling to the sky.

"Thou are the cruelest of all the sons of Cronos! Thy mind must be inflicted by this senility the creatures of one day are sickened with when their members grow weak and energy of youth abandons their hearts and minds. Thou have forgotten, it seems, all the times I saved thy son when he was commanded and humiliated by a mortal man far more inferior than himself. I assisted him and aid him and helped him this time and the other at thy command and thou called me dearest flashing-eyed child. But now you hate me and despise me and my honor is worth to thee nothing more than dust is worth to mortal men. It shall come a time again when thou call me your dearest child and thy flashing-eyed darling, and then all favors you need will have to be done by some other!"

"Be silent, thou shameless and bolt thing. Thou forget as well who gave thee birth and to whom you are now raising thy mighty spear with such audacity. I forget nothing and for all those things you did, is that now a thunderbolt has not befallen you to burn thy flesh and that impetuous heart turning against thy sire! Put away the aegis and put away thy spear now. If I force thee to do it, it will take thy body more than 100 years to heal from the wounds brought upon its shapely form."

"Be not stubborn, mighty daughter of Zeus, who beareth the aegis." Hestia said, putting herself between Athena and the cloud-gatherer "Poseidon is hostile to thee and his attempt has not escaped us. By taking thy virginity away, he would have mutilated thy divinity, for what we are is as important to us as our legs and arms. Thou remain virgin and his evil intent has failed. Keep now charging into anything crossing thy path like an enraged ox, and it would have not. Recover thy wits, child, and make use of that wisdom admired by both mortal men and gods"

Flashing-eyed Athena murmured darkly but hesitated. Hephaestus came then, running as fast as his legs could take him.

"Alas! Speaking of forgetfulness!" Grumbled Zeus above "Remember, thou the lame one before any word emerges thy mouth, what happened the last time you got in the middle of a quarrel between me and one another"

"Mighty son of Cronos that beareth the aegis, how could I ever forget if the pain of the wounds inflicted upon me has not disappeared even to these days and I'm mocked by thee all and my week legs protest with every step I make? Nay, lord that stands above all, I shall never forget thy punishment for middling matters that concern me not"

"Pay close attentions to his words, fearless brat" Zeus advised, taking his eyes away from Hephaestus to place them back into his daughter.

"I have come now to inform the flashing eyed goddess that Gea, mother of every living and unliving thing, desires to show her something that may ease her wrath."

"Unless it's a piece of the dog who rules on earth, tell her to keep it for herself" Athena answered.

"Go, Tritogenia, to where she awaits thee and see what it is. Be it a piece of mine brother or the useless branch of a long dead tree, it better help thee put that heart at peace. If holy night comes and there is still impetuous anger clouding thy judgment, I will return thy wits to you with the stinging blow of thy own spear."

Athena felt great indignation but the initial anger was already dissipating. Her mind was starting to digest the words spoken to her and the magnitude of what was happening finally hit her. Outrage left space then to a great fear. The spear went down and so her shield and Hephaestus led the way back to his smithy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My, that was fun. Every day family quarrels in archaic speech XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Behold, thou child of Zeus that beareth the aegis, Erikhthonios the little one that hast recently come to be"

Gea, Mother Earth said to Athena as soon as she stepped into the smithy, extending her arms with their precious charge to the goddess.

"Many beings are born and just as many die every passing Hour and still I'm not called to place mine eyes upon each of them" Athena said eyeing the child warily "Out with it, thou Mother of them all, tell me what is it that you desire of me"

Gea glanced at Hephaestus, but the holy blacksmith spoke no word, to ashamed and hurt to even look at either of them at the eyes.

"Between ye twain this child was put into mine always fertile womb. He stained with his seed thy thigh and thou hast thrown them back at me. I do not wish in my heart to nurse and care for the child, for I have no desire to nurse another being. I have before many and they all are locked away in terrible places, suffering tortures and others lay lifeless in the surface of mine body or below. Take the child, thou Tritogenia, do not force me to care and grow to love this one, for mine heart won't be able to stand his growing old and die, for ea, this one is a one-day creature."

And Athena's heart felt compassion, always gentle with those who were pure and in need of help. She took the child from Gea's arms and looked into his eyes for the first time and felt him to have a sharp mind and a strong heart.

"What is fair shall then be" she said, smiling down at the child. "I shall take well care of this one that didn't came to be for mine will but did for my actions"

Gea smiled and Hephaestus grew worried. He didn't want a child. His creations were all he needed. After this, even the company of his follow gods was unwanted and even painful. After all this, he would not show his emotions no more and would not love one ever again. Now his creations would speak for him and just his creations the others may see.

When Gea left, there was an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them raised their eyes from the ground and only the fire of the smithy could be heard.

"Behold thy child, Hephaestus." Athena said mildly "Fairly well you escaped thy responsibility. Be thankful that thou men have no breasts. For then now the child would be in thy arms"

He smiled at that. He liked Athena. She seemed all serious and grave but most of the time there was always a joke between lines. Hephaestus turned and walked to a table and picked something up. The baby opened his eyes when the god fastened an iron bracelet on his wrist.

"I had no desire to sire a child, for my children are those thou see around thee. For Ares that may be a spare and for Thetis that shall be the armor of her mighty son, Achilles, but those all are part of me. Be gone, thou and take this small one with thee, flashing-eyed Athena. Lets we both forget this sorrowful event and may we await with patience and vengeful hearts the screaming of Poseidon, the Earth Shaker, when thy father may punish him as he hast punished me before. With the bracelet he may come to seek me when he is a child no more and I will give him the best armor and the finest gifts no mortal men nor god had ever received before or may ever received, except perhaps for thee, unwearied maiden. If thou were to ask me for heaven now, I may try to take him for thee just to keep thy friendship. Know just how high I held thy love."

Athena smiled warmly and rested a hand briefly on his bearded cheek.

"I will ask of thee something that will be perhaps far easier to accomplish than the conquest of Uranus, the first lord of all. I won't ask for the holy stars either. What I want is for thee to give no ear, for now forth, to anything any god may tell thee about me. If I may have something important to say, know that it will come directly from mine own mouth into thy ears." And then the smile was gone and her eyes flashed more intensely "Fail to do this and I won't forget nor forgive."

Hephaestus face turned an angry red as he nodded. Athena then turned with the child on her arms. Hephaestus put a hand on her shoulder and the goddess of wisdom jumped violently and turned on him. The god smith raised his arms fearfully.

"Ea! Thy new weapons are still here and I wish to give them to thee now"

Athena relaxed and looked around furtively, as if fearing someone had witness that.

"Oh...Nay, mine friend. Keep them for now but have them always at hand, for if mine hateful father changes his stubborn decision of allowing the carnage of the Achaeans on Trojan's hands, I will armed myself for the battle"

And then she turned again and left the smithy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

;)


	5. Chapter 5

Athena waited impatiently for Night to appear. It was quite possible that what she was going to do would upset the dark goddess. When Helios was resting, everyone was expected to follow his example. But the possibility of bringing upon her the wrath of Night was too ephemeral a thought. She had almost attacked Poseidon and her Father that same day.

Wisdom advised avoiding him and the others. Just she and Hephaestus and Gea knew about the baby so far. Zeus could discharge his anger towards Poseidon into the child or maybe order some of the other goddess to take him away. She was a virgin goddess, after all, and virginity included lack of sex and therefore lack of motherhood. Athena had, practically, sired the child into Gea. It was truly hers…in a very strange an uncommon sort of way.

Night appeared on the horizon and Tritogenia crouched below the statue of the Parthenon. As soon as the dark goddess was gone and the stars shined far away, she jumped into the air and took flight.

Zeus was asleep and Hera next to him. Athena put the sleeping baby down and entered the palace on silent feet. Putting her stout hand over Hera's mouth, she waked her up. The white arms flailed for a moment and Athena held her breath when one stroked her father's shoulder. But Zeus didn't seem to notice. Hera's startled eyes were on hers.

"I have a favor to ask of thee" Athena whispered, her eyes glowing in the dark like two sun-touched blades.

Hera pushed her hand away and eyed her warily.

"What is it troubling thy heart in the darkness of night, when others are sleeping? Is it the imprudent desire of vengeance upon the mighty Poseidon? If that is what thou heart desires and pushes you to seek my aid, know that thou may not find aid, but a whack. Let us see if that helps awake thy wits."

Athena smiled.

"Nay, it is not vengeance in what I seek thy aid. My wits have returned to me now and they won't leave again. I and they think unfair and improper to steal impulsiveness and idiocy to poor Ares, sacker of cities. Out upon it, queenly Hera, for I shall trust into thee a great secret, knowing thou will keep it as fiercely as I"

At this Hera felt great curiosity and allowed Tritogenia to lead them both outside and behind the palace façade. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when placed upon the bundle Athena presented to her, having picked it up from the ground.

"This is mine child and that of Gea" Athena told her. "Hephaestus abandoned his seed on mi thigh and I threw it on Mother Earth's always fertile womb. She whishes not to care for him, having all her children killed or buried or punished by cruel Zeus. I took him then, being as I am the mother-or father, perchance?-But I can't feed him"

Hera stared at her for some time; the flashing eyes the only thing clearly seen in the darkness. And then the tunic covering her chest went down and the child desperately went to one of her breast to feed for the very first time. Athena smiled.

"For this I shall be in debt to thee."

"Methinks thou are neglecting to count since the proper time. This very day I have stopped thee from doing the most idiotic thing of all and since then thou are in debt with me."

Athena laughed and all the bad things of the day dissipated promptly and the child of Zeus was at peace again.


End file.
